oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zanaris
Fairy Queen Fairy Godfather |tele = Fairy Rings |guild = None |race = Fairies, Tanglefeet, Gatekeepers, Orks (possibly), chickens, cows, sheep }} Zanaris is the dimension of the fairies, described as 'the nexus of a-da (all the) worlds' by the Fairy Godfather and 'rumoured to be the nexus of all planes' by the Co-ordinator, and can only be accessed after the Lost City quest has been completed. According to the Co-ordinator, Zanaris is 'an extremely old place, it was here long before we fairyfolk came to live here' with many dormant magical properties, such as those of 'the ability to jump between planes using a powerful portal' that had been sealed for centuries, but the Fairy Queen harnessed the magic and used it to create the network of fairy rings, though not as powerful as the Portal would have been. It is only accessible by members. Being an intersection between a number of worlds, the markets of Zanaris offer a selection of equipment enviable in the 'real world' of RuneScape. Of course, this position between realms comes at a price, and Zanaris is constantly in danger from these other realms. RuneScape Game Guide: The Races of RuneScape Travel You can access Zanaris by wielding a Dramen staff or Lunar staff and entering the small hut in Lumbridge Swamps to the east of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves entrance. You can also gain access via The Abyss to the cosmic altar. There is a one-way fairy ring to Al-Kharid bank from the market area. Also, if you have finished part of the Fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest to a certain extent, you are able to use the fairy rings as a travel method, provided that you are wielding a Dramen or Lunar staff. However with the completion of Fairytale III you do not require a Dramen or a Lunar staff to enter Zanaris via the hut or fairy ring network. Quests The Lost City quest is a prerequisite to visiting Zanaris. A Fairy Tale Part I , Part II and Part III naturally require visits to the land of the fairies. Notable features Sometimes players will turn into chickens or pigs. A frog will appear and have a small conversation with the player, or players will dance and they say, "All of a sudden I have an overwhelming urge to dance!" All of these four examples are involuntary and only occur (In involuntary form) in Zanaris. Healer North of the bank is a fairy healer, named Fairy Nuff. (A pun on "Fair enough") She will heal you if you give her gemstones. The rarer the stone the more she will heal you. She is barely ever used for healing, though, as it is easier and cheaper to eat food. Also, she will not heal you when she is in the Fairy Resistance Hideout or after Fairytale Part III. Fairy rings The main fairy ring is located south of the water fountains, and west of the farm field. Entering any other fairy ring in RuneScape brings a player here. Activating the ring while carrying a Dramen staff or lunar staff will open a combination window to enter a code to go to other fairy rings elsewhere in RuneScape. The other two original fairy rings in Zanaris are exit rings only: *There is a fairy ring in the market area that leads to just behind Al-Kharid bank; *The northern fairy ring leads back to Lumbridge Swamps. After completing Fairy Tale III - Battle at Orks Rift, you no longer need a dramen/lunar staff to teleport. Bank There is a bank in Zanaris, just north of the general store. General Store There is a General Store in Zanaris, located near the bank. It is run by the Fairy shopkeeper and assisted by the Fairy shop assistant. It sells the normal stock of a general store. Market area The market area lies to the east of Zanaris and costs 1 cut diamond to get in (unless you have completed Fairy Tale III after which it is free). Here you can buy dragon daggers for 30,000 coins, and dragon longswords for 100,000 coins, although buying them from the Grand Exchange would be more ideal. The ruby ring trader, Irksol, has up to 10 ruby rings in stock, and is located near the gem icon to the north. There is a fairy (Lunderwin) who will pay 100 coins for each un-noted cabbage. There are two yew trees for woodcutters. Finally, the exit from the market is to the northeast of the market area; just enter the fairy ring and you will find yourself behind Al-Kharid's bank. Cosmic altar The Cosmic altar lies to the south of Zanaris. There are two Agility shortcuts that allow faster access, one requiring 46 agility for the medium shortcut, and 66 agility for the advanced shortcut. You will take damage if you fail these shortcuts, but not a lot. Crafting Near the wheat field inside the city are several talking cows that are reasonably close to the bank. These may be useful for Crafting. South-west of the field are three talking sheep. Although they do not show the "shear" option, they can be sheared by using a pair of shears on them, producing wool. There is also a sand pit, which is used in glassblowing. If you already have Seaweed, there is a Range to the south and a furnace to the north that may be useful for making molten glass at the same time as collecting sand. Cooking There is a grain field and a nearby mill, so flour is easy to make here. There are also several fountains for collection of water, though these are by no means the closest water sources to a bank in the game. There is also a cooking range to the south of the bank. Among the cows near the wheat field is a dairy cow, and in the mill there is a dairy churn. Combine that with the bucket spawn near the mill and the nearby bank, and all the requirements for making butter, cream and cheese are present. There is also chocolate that spawns near a range, when you try to take it the fairy cook will stop you but she sees that you are skinny and lets you have it anyway. Slayer Chaeldar is the 4th hardest Slayer master, and requires a minimum combat level of 70 to take tasks from. She gives out a lot of metal dragons, but otherwise her tasks can be very rewarding. Evil Chicken's Lair By using a raw chicken with the shrine of the evil chicken near the entrance from the Lumbridge Swamp, you gain access to the Evil Chicken's Lair with 4 Black Dragons and a Baby Black Dragon. Mining rocks are also available. Impetuous Impulses Impetuous Impulses is an activity in which you catch implings in the realm of Puro-Puro. You can access it by entering the crop circle in the centre of the wheat field. A Wandering impling flies nearby to provide a brief introduction to the activity. Other features *There is a yew tree to the north-west of the wheat field. *There is a furnace, but its distance from the bank makes it of little use for anything except possibly glass-making, making use of the nearby sand-pit. *Near the cosmic altar you can gain access to Tanglefoot creatures seen in the Fairy Tale, Part I quest, as well as Mutated Zygomites. *When you are in the fairy city, you will often notice strange things happening. Sometimes a frog or a small choir will come to annoy you, rain clouds can appear over your head or you will get a sudden urge to dance. You may also be turned into a chicken, pig, or rabbit for a second! *Various monsters and NPCs may follow players to Zanaris when they are using the fairy rings. *The bank at Zanaris is the closest bank to the Water altar. Monsters *Tanglefoot *Mutated Zygomites *Otherworldly beings *Cows *Zygomites Residents *Fairy Queen - The benevolent ruler of Zanaris *Fairy Godfather - An evil fairy wishing possession of the Fairy Realm *Slim Louie - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fat Rocco - A henchman of the Fairy Godfather *Fairy Nuff - A fairy nurse *Co-Ordinator - Helps in sending the proper fairies on their way *Fairy Fixit - The repairman and creator of the fairy rings *Fairy chef - self-explanatory *Gate Keeper - A tree-like figure that guards the gates to and from the marketplace *Jakut - shopkeeper *Irksol -shopkeeper *Lunderwin -shopkeeper *Chaeldar - Slayer master in Zanaris *Blaec - Owner of a sandpit *Zanaris choir - Appears and talks to you occasionally *Zanaris Frog - Appears and say random things *Wandering impling - Introduces players to the Impetuous Impulses activity. Graphical update Zanaris has had three major graphical updates. The realm was first updated in 2006; before this, it was a simply a cave underground. It was then updated to have a bluish appearance. On 13 May 2010, Zanaris was upgraded to its current appearance. Jagex had announced prior to the current graphical update in a series of blogs that they would once again be updating the appearance of Zanaris. The first blog was released on 17 April 2009. The fairies were also graphically updated along with the Zanaris improvement on 13 May. A short clip of Zanaris could be seen in the Mod Fetzki: iCould video at approximately 00:43 seconds in before May the thirteenth. Fairy zanaris.jpg|An example from the Fairy Development Diary, as example for the makeover. Fairy tree.gif|Wire Frame to Full Model Fairyleak2.png|A leak of Zanaris seen in Mod Fetzki's iCould video. Music unlocked *Crystal Cave *Faerie *Impetuous *Chickened Out Trivia * When Zanaris was first released, it was just a brown dungeon. The first graphical update gave it its former blue colour. Zanaris random events gallery File:Dtm142 as pig.PNG|A player is turned into a pig by the fairies' magic. File:New Zanaris choir.png|The Zanaris choir. Nothing more than a pest. File:Zanaris_Frog_Random.png|A frog appears from nowhere and starts talking. stormcloud2.png|Storm Cloud 'random' event. File:ZanarisDance.jpg|A player being forced to dance as well as announce the urge. File:ZanarisChicken.png|A player that's been turned into a chicken. File:A player having multiple randoms in Zanaris..jpg|A player having multiple randoms in Zanaris. nl:Zanaris fi:Zanaris no:Zanaris Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations Category:Worlds Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen Category:Fairy Category:Lost City